The Adventures of Eleanor Smith
by ghostFACERS95
Summary: Eleanor Smith worked with Owen Grady and enjoyed her time with her raptors. One day Claire asks her to show her nephews around the infamous Jurassic World, because she's the closest to their age, and that's when everything goes to hell. This story is discontinued for more info please look at my profile.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! So I've been so excited since Jurassic World came out and just had to write this out! I felt like there weren't too many Zach/OC story on here and decided to write one myself (of course I'm not trying to deny Chris Pratt any of the spotlight because that man is just beautiful)! I know this story just kinda jumps right into everything, but I'm hoping people will like this because I already have prequel brewing up in this head of mine since I'm already nearing the end of writing this story. Please let me know if you like it and I'll put out more! (Or don't, I'll probably end up putting more up anyways, eh, you silly kids know how it goes...) Anyhow, on with the story!**

Chapter 1

"Eleanor! Let's go!" I heard the roar of an engine and quickly stuffed an Eggo in my mouth as ran out Owen's door. The night before I decided to hang out with Owen at his place, after work, and after more than a few beers, ended up passing out on his couch.

"Jesus Owen, I'm coming! Can you at least let me shove something in my mouth?!" I yelled over his motorcycle's engine with irritation. Owen laughed loudly and I glared at him.

"Well, it's not my fault you didn't wake up the first four times I threw something at you!" He said with that frustrating, but charming, smile.

Today had been a very important day for the both us, especially Owen. Hoskins was coming to see our progress with the velociraptors and we both drank nervously about it last night. It was true, Owen had made massive amounts of progress with the girls, but we didn't necessarily want Hoskins to know that. At the same time though if we didn't show some kind of good progress with the raptors he could take them away from us and none of us wanted that.

We were all like a little family at the raptor paddock. I was the youngest out of the workers, seeing as I was about to turn twenty, but I didn't let that stop me from working just as closely with Blue, Charlie, Delta, and Echo. I was right there with Owen when they hatched out of their little eggs and I'd be damned if I'd let anyone take them away from us. I knew Barry felt quite the same way as both Owen and I seeing as he was the only other one to work so closely with the raptors out of the whole team in the raptor paddock.

"Are you just gonna stand there all day or are we gonna go?" I shook my head as I heard Owen shout over the noise of his bike once again. I quickly ran over to my motorcycle and hopped on before starting the engine.

When I first started working at Jurassic World, about two years ago, I was immediately put with Owen and fell in love with his bike. I would continuously annoy him for days, begging him to teach me how to ride it. He eventually agreed and we soon bonded over him teaching me. About a year later, for my birthday, he surprised me by buying me my very own motorcycle. He claimed it was because if he saw me get one more scratch on his precious child he would go nuts, but I knew better.

Soon we were off, subconsciously racing each other as we have done so many times before. I sat on my bike, laughing, as we weaved back and forth, and behind one another as we sped down the empty road. A few minutes later, we were finally at the raptor paddock and as soon as I hopped off my bike I waved at Barry.

"Hey good lookin'!" I yelled over to him and he chuckled making his way over to us.

"Good morning Elle." Barry said with a bright smile and I returned it.

"How are the girls looking this morning? Do you think they're ready?" I asked, a bit of a nervous tone in my voice.

"I think they'll do just fine, though Charlie seems to be a bit stubborn this morning." He said and I chuckled as we made our way over to where Owen was standing, readying things for when Hoskins arrived.

"When is she not stubborn?" I asked with a slight laugh and he nodded eagerly. I peeked into the raptors' home and immediately saw Delta and Echo run up to the gate. They knew when they were going to be fed. "Hey girls," I murmured quietly to them, reaching my hand up, but not pressing it against the bars of the gate. They both stepped closer to the gate and gave my hand a sniff. Echo and Delta then immediately started giving off various squawks, barks, and chirps.

I giggled and immediately started doing various kinds of movement. Echo chirped and started trying to mimic my movements, as per her name, and Delta shoved into her. Echo squawked loudly at Delta and they both turned back to me. I gave them both a warm smile. "Calm it down Delta, you'll get your rats soon enough." I said to her before beginning to exit the gate entrance area of the paddock.

I jogged quickly up the stairs to where Owen was standing on one of the bridges that overlooked the whole paddock. I saw Charlie and Blue were standing below him, looking up expectantly.

"I see Charlie and Blue are ready to go." I said to Owen and stood next to him.

"Delta and Echo would be too if you weren't over there distracting them by making Echo do those silly dances you make her do." He grunted and I gave him a cheeky smile. Owen acted like he didn't like my games I had with the girls, but I knew he couldn't deny that I've caught him more than once with that ridiculous smile on his face.

"Oh please, you know that at the very least Echo needs a better warm up than the rest of the girls. They do have to chase a pig and all." I said with mock concern and I caught the hint of a grin on his face before it flitted away. Owen only grunted once more and whistled to get Delta's and Echo's attention. While we were at work, Owen put up his macho alpha attitude for everyone because of the girls, but he usually just ignored my jokes and antics instead of scolding me for them. I liked to think of myself as the fun part of our little family.

Soon Hoskins was here and we immediately began setting up for our run through. The new guy would release the pig while Owen would stand up above on the bridge and waited for them to pass by. I would stand in the gate entrance area, ready to distract them if Owen could not catch their attention, if only to save the pig. My main job for this run through was usually to make sure that, if anything were to go wrong, the girls stay distracted so everyone could get everything back to normal and safe. Kind of like the clown who distracts the bull while the bull rider runs out of the ring to safety. I hadn't really decided if this job was slightly safer or not.

The pig was released and not too soon after Owen had captured their attention. Of course Charlie had to be a bit stubborn. Making squawks here and there at being denied the ever elusive pig but Owen quickly reigned her back in along with the others. I couldn't help the wide grin on my face as they continued to follow Owen's command and were each given a rat as reward. I clapped in excitement as he finally released them and they took off looking for the pig once again, not realizing that we put it away once again. I grinned up at Owen and Barry with a thumbs up as they hugged each other and celebrated with the rest of the workers. But soon frowned when I saw Hoskins coming up behind them with a menacing grin on his face.

I could see the tension in both Owen's and Barry's faces as he started talking to them. I could tell Hoskins was proposing something to him and it wasn't something good, I was assuming it was the same spiel he had been giving him since we first saw his sweaty face. I glared slightly at Hoskins as the three of them began making their way over towards me. I could see Barry laugh with an irritated look on his face as he walked away from Hoskins and Owen. I gave Barry a questioning look but he merely shook his head and walked off. I jumped slightly as the door to the entrance area opened and my face grew hard as I saw Hoskins.

"Hoskins," I said with a tense voice and he gave me a condescending smile.

"Hey kiddo," he said and I glared at him. Suddenly there was screaming and I jumped.

"Pig loose! Pig loose!" The new kid screamed and I quickly turned around to the paddock. I gasped as I watched the boy try to catch the pig and started towards the large button to open the gate.

"Ellie what are you doing?!" Owen shouted in surprise but I didn't stop my movements.

"That kid's gonna fall!" I yelled back at him and quickly ran into the cage as the kid started his high descent from the bridge.

"Eleanor!" Owen screamed after me, but I ignored him. This was supposed to be my job and I'm wasn't going to let someone die on my watch, new guy or not. I heard Owen run in after me and I quickly reached the kid. I grabbed his upper arm and pulled him behind me, luckily he wasn't very heavy.

"Woah girls! Calm down!" I shouted to them, holding my hands up; all the while pushing the boy back towards the entrance by nudging him with the heels of my feet. "It's okay, it's me girls. You know there'll be no more dancing if you eat me Echo and you don't want that right?" I wasn't entirely sure what to say to them and eyed Owen nervously as he ran up in front of me.

"Get the kid and yourself out of the paddock!" He said shortly and I only nodded at his command. I crouched next to the kid and gave him a reassuring look.

"C'mon, we're gonna stay low and take it nice and slow to the door. We're almost there." I said to him calmly and took his hand. He was practically hyperventilating with a wide look in his eyes. I gripped his hand harder and dragged him, albeit slowly, through the opening in the paddock.

"Elle are you okay?" Barry asked and I nodded quickly, my eyes turned towards Owen. Soon enough Owen was out of the paddock just missing the gate as it shut. He immediately went over to me and picked me up off the ground. He placed me on my feet and quickly looked over me with his hands gripping my shoulders. He slightly nodded to himself, as if reassuring himself, and pulled me in for a quick tight hug.

I knew Owen wanted to scold me for running in there but we all knew he couldn't. It was one of the main parts of my job and as I had to do it whether myself or anybody else wanted me to. Suddenly my phone started ringing and I jumped once again. I huffed at myself for being so jumpy and snatched my phone out of my pocket.

"Hello," I nearly snapped into the phone.

"Eleanor!" I heard Zara bark into the phone and took a huge breath in. Zara was normally friendly but she could definitely be frustrating when she was stressed, usually because of Claire's busy schedule.

"What is it Zara?" I asked with a huff as I ignored Owen's questioning look and walked out of the entrance area towards the bikes.

"Where are you? You're supposed to be in the entrance area to meet Gray and Zach!" She practically growled and I knew it was because of my tone of voice.

"Who the hell are Gray and Zach?" I stopped short and asked in confusion, my eyebrows furrowing.

"Claire's nephews! You agreed to watch them for the next couple of days and show them around the park, remember?" I nearly swore to myself and began running over to my bike. The memory of my agreement with Claire coming back to the forefront of my mind.

"Shit Zara, I'm so sorry! I totally forgot that was today! Hoskins came and there was some trouble in the paddock. I'll be there in five!" I said and hung up before she could reply. I quickly jumped on my bike and started it up. Owen jogged over to me as I started putting on my helmet.

"Where are you going?" He asked me over the noise and I sighed, placing my helmet in my lap for a moment.

"I told Claire I would show her nephews around for the next few days." I told him and rolled my eyes when I saw the slight look of annoyance in Owen's eyes. I knew that Claire and Owen didn't exactly get off on the right foot, but she and I were pretty good friends. Once you looked past the slightly bossy, and OCD, nature of hers, she was pretty nice. "I know you and Claire don't exactly see eye to eye, but I already told her I would do this for her."

"But what about the girls? I need you here!" He insisted and I chuckled.

"You have Barry here, that was a terrible excuse and you know it. Look it's just for a few hours and then I'll take them back to their hotel room. I'll be back here in no time to help you feed the girls." I said with a smirk and gave him a wave before putting on my helmet and taking off. I sped down the road, I only had to start slowing down as I started getting closer to the more busy areas of the park. There were pretty large crowds of people as I slowly pushed my way through all the people, the sound from my bike's motor causing everyone to glance at me.

Soon enough I was at the entrance of the Innovation Center, the sort of introduction to dinosaurs' area for children, amongst other things. I saw Zara stand at the top of the steps with a boy who looked to be looked to be in middle school and a guy who looked quite close to my age. Zara was typing away on her phone and she didn't even see me pull up. I was amazed that the noise of my bike didn't scare her she was so distracted. The younger boy's eyes widened as I turned off my bike and took off my helmet. I hung my helmet on my handlebars as the younger boy tapped on Zara's arm. She finally got off her phone and looked up. I grinned at her and waved. She crossed her arms and huffed as she took in my appearance. As soon as I made it to the top of the steps she began fussing with my, more than likely, knotted up hair.

"What are earth happened to you? You know if you continue walking around looking like you just went rolling around in mud like that Grady man, no boy is going to give you a lick of attention." I only laughed slightly and quickly swatted her hand away. I'm sure I looked more than a bit dirty after practically diving in front of that kid to save him from the girls. I gave her a warm smile and would have given her a hug if I wasn't so dirty. Zara was like an older sister to me, we'd go out together and she'd look after me like a sister would do. Hence nit picking over how I looked like a mother hen.

"Perhaps I want to look like I went rolling around in the mud dear Zara." I said and winked at the younger kid and he gave me a wide grin. She only glared slightly and huffed once more.

"Well no matter, I'm sure it will give the boys an even more real feel to Jurassic World."

"So Jurassic World doesn't feel real unless its employees are in view and dirty?" I asked and raised my eyebrow; my smile turning from a warm to teasing one. I heard the older boy chuckle slightly beside me and I glanced at him. I couldn't help the blush that rose to my cheeks as I took in his attractive face, thankfully I didn't look long enough for him to see it.

"Of course not!" She threw her hands up and gave me an aggravated look. I knew she was already annoyed with me for being late, (Time is of the essence Eleanor! Zara and Claire would always tell me) but I had fun teasing her anyways. "What on earth did you get into anyhow? You look like you took on the T-Rex and lost." I laughed and shrugged.

"Well, if I ever have to take on big Martha I hope I would come out on the other side looking like this." I began and heard the younger boy snigger beside me. "But no, I sadly didn't take on Martha. A pig got loose at the paddock today and the new kid was silly enough to try and catch it from the bridge instead of just letting it go. Of course he fell over into the paddock. Owen and I had to chase in after him before the raptors ate him." I said with mild excitement, still having a bit of an adrenaline rush from the whole event.

"You did what?!" Both the younger boy and Zara yelled this but the boy sounded much more excited than Zara about it, even the older boy stopped texting to look at me for a moment. "That's amazing!" The kid cried out and I chuckled.

"I like this kid!" I said and patted his shoulder, he blushed and I grinned at Zara who looked furious.

"Are you crazy?! Do you have a death wish?" She asked, finally reaching exasperation.

"Well it is my job so…I suppose so, yeah." I said with a shrug and a grin. She made some kind of noise before taking a deep breath and finally turning to the boys.

"Just…never mind, this is Zach and Gray." She said, pointing to the older boy as Zach and the younger as Gray.

"Pleasure," I said and shook both of their hands.

"This is Eleanor Smith, she works at the Velociraptor paddock and she will be showing around the park for the next couple of days." I smiled as they both remained silent.

"Please, just call me Elle. This one here," I jabbed my finger towards Zara, "needs to be overly formal for some reason or another." Zara just rolled her eyes and glanced back to down to her phone once more.

"Well if there's anything else…" Zara trailed off as her phone chirped again and I rolled my eyes.

"No, I think we'll be fine Zara, just make sure my bike is hidden some place safe please." I said and she nodded distractedly, but I knew she heard me. I nodded once more with a salute towards her, that she did not see, and quickly turned to go back down the stairs once more.

"Can we see the raptors?!" Gray asked excitedly while I noticed Zach roll his eyes, typical teenage boy.

"Perhaps not today, as they've had a rather filled day, but sometime in the next few days of course!" I said with a smile as we began making our way further into the park.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I basically couldn't wait to put up one more chapter and, besides, I feel this chapter is written a little bit better than the previous, so enjoy this freebie! On with the story!**

Chapter 2

We soon decided to make our way to the Mosasaurus first. By we I meant Gray and I, of course, as Zach proved to be just as distracted by his phone as Zara was. I knew, though, once he watched Baby jump up and snatch a great white shark out of the air that the phone would be long forgotten.

"So what is the mosasaurus' name?" Gray asked as I showed the workers my pass with a nod and they let us through a door that was to the side of all the people waiting in line.

"Most of us like to call her Baby." I said with a smile and Gray looked confused. "Well, she may be a carnivore but most of the time she's quite lazy. Sleeping until the food comes around, and she can be quite shy. The first few times we put on her show she wouldn't even come out because of the mass groups of people." I explained and Gray grinned. I could see the boy had a massive interest in dinosaurs and it pleased me that at least one of the two was already convinced how exciting the park would be.

Soon we were seated and crying out in excitement as they brought out the dead great white. I ended up being seated between the two and glanced occasionally at Zach. I noticed he was still on his phone and I quickly put my hand over his phone. He glared up at me and I only grinned.

"I don't care how old you are, you're gonna wanna to see this." I said and pointed out in front of us.

"Now everyone please give her a round of applause, she can be a little shy." The speaker said as the great white finally stopped moving in the middle. There was loud splashing noise and a roar as Baby breached the water and I grinned as Zach's and Gray's mouths dropped open.

"Holy shit!" Zach cried out in excitement as all three of cheered and clapped. Soon we were soaked head to toe in water as Baby fell back into the water with her new meal and the workers started lowering the stands so we could watch Baby while she was under the water. "You call that thing Baby?!" Zach asked with wide eyes and I laughed while nodding.

"Yes, granted, I don't work with her so I didn't name her, but I definitely agree with the assessment." I gave him a slight 'I told you so' smile. He rolled his eyes but continued to grin while he pushed his phone into his pocket. "See, not so bad after all right?" I asked with a real grin on my face this time and he shrugged.

"I suppose so, but we just started. What else you got for me?" He asked with a teasing grin and I blushed slightly as shrugged.

"I suppose we could go see Martha." I glanced at my watch and noticed it was around her feeding time. "If we move quickly after this we might get a chance at seeing her feeding. Would you like to see that Gray?" I asked him and he quickly nodded. I smiled at both of them as we all stood and started pushing our way past the people who were lagging behind, still watching Baby.

"So is it true that the T-Rex is the one from the previous Jurassic Park?" Gray asked as we exited the building and I nodded quickly.

"Yes, once we're there, you might be able to tell just how old Martha is. She's got quite the scars and a lot of them too. I heard it took a lot convincing, hiding, and flares to get her in that paddock." We continued making our way quickly towards Martha's paddock and I grinned at James as he saw me and came up to us.

"Hey little miss, what brings you over here?" He asked with smirk and tried to ruffle my hair, but I quickly dodged him. James was one of the first people I made friends with on the island and I was usually hanging out with him if I'm not already hanging out with Owen.

"Hey James! Meet Zach and Gray, they're Claire's nephews." James gave a little wave to them, which Gray returned. I watched a little confused as Zach narrowed his eyes slightly but gave a little nod anyhow.

"So what can I do for yah?" He asked and I smiled, batting my eyelashes a bit. "Oh lord, what is it?" He asked and my smile grew wider.

"Well," I drew out the word and he raised an eyebrow. "I know we normally don't let visitors in certain areas, but this is Claire's nephews and it is me." I started to babble a bit but when I saw James trying to keep from laughing I quickly brought the conversation back in. "You see, I know Martha here is about eat and I was hoping we could get to watch from a spot that wasn't filled with the crowds." I finished and James rose an eyebrow, his face showing clear amusement. He pretended to think it over for a minute and then smiled.

"I suppose so, if you promise to come with me and everyone to the bar tonight." He said with a wink and I groaned slightly. I loved hanging out with James but not so much his friends.

"I guess," I said with a slight groan and then a smirk appeared on my face. "If you can get past Owen that is." His face showed irritation but I could see the amusement continue to sparkle in his eyes. Owen liked James to a point, but when it came to me, and James' continuous flirting, that was where it usually ended. I had used Owen as an excuse a few times to get out of hanging out with James' friends and I wasn't afraid of using it now either.

"Yes I guess that'll be a challenge, but no matter, come with me if a bloody show is what you're looking for." Gray's eyes lit up and he started trailing after James as he led us up the stairs to where they fed and watched to make sure Martha ate the food.

I couldn't help but smile excitedly as I watched the amazed and slightly horrified faces of Zach and Gray as they watched Martha tear apart the poor goat in front of the clapping crowds. Soon the show was over and after talking with James a bit more, including many questions from Gray, we decided to take off to the monorail to go in the gyrosphere.

As we sat in the monorail we were all quiet. Gray was looking out the window and I noticed that his face had grown quite sad. I gave Zach a look of confusion and he only shrugged.

"Zach," Gray said quietly and we both looked over at him. "If mom and dad get divorced, will one of us be with mom and one of us with dad?" I shot a surprised glance at Zach as he glanced at me and I looked out the window to give them some privacy. I couldn't help but furrow my eyebrows at the way Zach handled Gray eventually getting upset and crying. It wasn't my place to judge though so I quickly shook it off and smiled at both of them. Zach glanced around a bit awkwardly and Gray was rubbing the tears off of his face.

"So once we get in the gyrosphere we can ride off to some of my favorite, more secluded, places and, if they haven't changed the codes, we can step out of the sphere…at a safe distance of course." I added the last part as an afterthought as the monorail finally stopped and we quickly made our way to the gyrosphere ride.

I gave a quick wave to the sphere worker and he nodded at us as we jumped into one of the spheres. I sat in the front with Zach and Gray sitting behind me. I gave them a grin and quickly took off. The smiles were on their faces once more as we rolled, weaving in between all the more gentle animals of the park. We were all pointing and laughing when suddenly the screen changed, telling us the ride was closed.

I grew quiet as I furrowed my eyebrows. Why would they close the ride? The boys behind me grew quiet as well and I thought over the possibilities. I sighed as I began to turn the ball around, but Zach put a hand on my shoulder.

"Can we keep going please?" He asked, a slightly begging look in his eyes. "For Gray," he said and I looked at Gray, who looked forlorn. I sighed but nodded, figuring that it was probably just one of the herbivores out of containment again.

"Of course we can keep going!" I said brightly and grinned at Gray. "I do work here after all." With that decision made, I began to push the sphere forward once more. As we were getting closer to the restricted area, where I would usually park the sphere and sit in the grass when I was looking for peace and quiet. Zach's phone started going off and he answered the phone.

"Claire?" He asked and glanced at me. I nodded to him and continued to push my way towards the restricted area. "We're in the hamster ball…" I snorted but didn't glance back at him. "I'm sorry Claire I can't really hear you in here." He listened for a little longer before hanging up the phone and shrugging.

"I'm sure it's fine," I said and glanced at Gray, who looked worried. "She was probably calling Zach to tell us it was fine that we remain in the sphere because you're with me." I gave him a reassuring smile but it soon fell off my face as came to an abrupt stop in front of the restricted area's gate. The gate looked like it was slammed wide open and I started to feel butterflies in my stomach, what in the hell did this? I would know if Marth got out confinement, it would be all over the radios.

"Look dude! Off road, this will be awesome!" Zach said, trying to coax the excitement back out of Gray. I glanced at him wearily, but nodded at him, curious as to what broke the gate. I quickly and quietly brought my hand my side and clicked the safety off my small dart gun I kept on me at all times. I continued pushing forward and smiled when I saw the Ankylosauruses being lazy and sleeping the day away. I began to feel slightly calmer until suddenly my radio started going off. I unhooked it and brought it up to my ear.

"Ellie! Ellie, can you…m…?!" I could tell it was Owen's voice, but I furrowed my eyebrows as I tried to understand what he was telling me.

"What's that Owen? I can't understand you." I said into the radio and brought it back to my ear.

"You…gyrosphere…get…now…ex!" I heard and my stomach dropped as my heart started to pound in my ears, something wasn't right.

"What about the gyrosphere? Try again Owen." I said a bit nervously and then a felt a hand squeeze my shoulder while I was bringing the radio back up to my ear. Owen started talking again but it fell on deaf ears because once I looked up I understood why the boys had grown so quiet. I gulped slightly as a beast of a dinosaur stood above us, this clearly was not Martha.

"Out…NOW!" As soon as Owen screamed that through the radio it was like all hell broke loose. I screamed as the beast suddenly started charging toward us and accidentally kicked us along the way.

"Oh god," I groaned out as we started spinning at mind boggling speeds and clutched my stomach as we started hitting the hard sides of the Ankylosauruses as they tried to run away from this new creature. Suddenly we came to a stop and watched with horror as the dinosaur began to circle us and the other dinosaurs.

"Drive, drive!" Zach and Gray screamed and I quickly pushed my hand hard against the controller. But I didn't see the Ankylosaurus' tail and screamed as it slammed into us and we slammed into a tree, rolling upside down.

"No, shit!" I cried out as my head spun but I was able to register that the crash broke our sphere. We grew quiet as we watch the new dinosaur fight one of the Ankylosaurus and I squeezed my eyes shut as the monster snagged its claws against the animal until it fell over and then viciously crushed its skull. Tears silently fell from my eyes as I opened them once more and I felt Gray grab my hand tightly. I quickly looked back to see his eyes wide with fear and took a deep breath as I tried to flutter past all the ideas of how to get out of the ball. Thankfully this new terrifying creature hadn't noticed us; that was until Zach's phone started buzzing.

"Fuck, get the phone!" I said as quietly as I could as we all started to try and desperately reach for it. Zach had almost reached for it when my radio started making noise again, _could this get any worse_? I thought to myself.

"Eleanor please answer me, I'm begging you!" I heard Owen call out and I quickly brought the radio to my mouth.

"Don't come to the restricted section," I started to say but suddenly the sphere was spun around so we were facing right side up and looking at the dinosaur. I grew quiet and gulped as the dinosaur stared at us.

"Ellie?" Owen asked quietly and I gripped the radio tightly. Not realizing that I had pressed the talk button in the process.

"Oh god," I whimpered as the dinosaurs giant jaws began to descend on our sphere. We all started screaming as the creature tried to crush the sphere and I could feel the tears leaking out of my eyes once again. It then stopped and slammed one giant claw into the sphere. "Fuck! We have to find a way out of this thing!" I shouted as the beast started to lift the sphere up. I accidentally dropped the radio and I tried to catch it, but soon brought my hands back up as the animal smashed the sphere against the ground.

"Ellie! Ellie! What's going on over there?! Answer me dammit!" I could hear Owen calling out through the radio, but I could only concentrate on how to get out. It suddenly clicked and it looked like Zach had the same idea as I looked back and saw he had his hands on both his buckle and his brothers. I nodded and quickly released myself as he did the same for himself and his brother. We fell out of the sphere as the dinosaur started lifting the sphere again, I hurriedly grabbed Zach and Gray and pulled them to me as the sphere slammed against the ground once more.

"Run!" Zach shouted as he pulled both Gray and I up. I quickly took off with him, holding Gray's hand tightly as we ran across a green field. I heard the creature roar behind us and tried not to shudder. Suddenly we ran into a ledge overlooking a river. I gulped in air and, with a slightly crazed look, look behind us at the dinosaur and then at the river.

"We have to jump!" I gasped out, looking at Zach, whose eyes widened.

"What?! Are you-" But he cut himself off and his face hardened as he nodded. "We're gonna jump on three okay?!"

"What I can't jump!" Gray cried out, I nodded to Zach and grabbed Gray's hand.

"It's okay Gray, I'm sorry but we have to. Just hold onto my hand, I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." I said and he bit his lip, but before he had a chance to respond Zach started counting. I tightened my grip on Gray's hand as Zach yelled out two, during his count he had also grabbed Gray's hand.

"Three!" Zach cried out and both of us jumped, forcing Gray to jump with us. Gray screamed as I took in a huge gulp of air. My eyes squeezed shut as we crashed into the water. I held onto Gray's hand and kept us under as Zach signaled us to stay under. After a moment or two I finally saw the dinosaur's blurry form disappear and nodded to Zach that we could swim out.

We swam out of the river and onto shore, all us gasping for breath. I quickly looked over Zach and Gray to make sure they weren't hurt. "Claire is going to kill me," I quietly groaned to myself, _Owen is too_ , I put in as an afterthought and put my hand to my head.

"We jumped," Zach mused out loud in shock and we all began chuckling to ourselves. Zach tightly hugged Gray to him and I smiled, glad they were both alright. Suddenly Zach wrapped his arms around me as well and I blushed.

"I'm glad you guys are alright," I said with a small smile and looked away, trying to hide my blush. Zach pushed away from me quickly, as if realizing what he had done, and scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Yeah, us too," he said awkwardly and then his eyes widened as he realized what he said. "I mean glad you're okay too of course." He stuttered out and I laughed, a small smile appeared on his face as Gray suddenly slammed into me.

"Hey bud, it's alright now." I said soothingly as I ran my hands through his wet curls. He sucked in a deep breath and grabbed my hand as we decided to start walking. I tried to quickly explain what I thought was the quickest way back to the main part of the park.

We walked quietly through the trees until we came across a large hill. As we reached the large hill, I let go of Gray's hand and dropped to my knees at what we saw. All the Apatosauruses within our vision were brutally killed. "No," I croaked out as my lips trembled and tears welled up in my eyes. Where did this creature come from? It was clearly not part of the list of animals we had before. I sucked in a breath as I realized that the animal had killed all these poor herbivores for sport and not for food. What was this thing?

I jumped slightly as I felt a hand on my shoulder and I glanced up. Zach was standing above me and had a look of remorse on his face. He gently helped me off the ground and I slammed into him, not caring how it looked. I slightly sobbed into his shoulder as he hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry Elle," Zach said quietly and rubbed my back for a moment. "We have to keep moving though, we have no clue where that thing could be." I pulled away from him and quickly sucked in a breath. I nodded as I wiped the tears from my face.

"You're right." I said and closed my eyes for a second to collect my thoughts. I quickly put on a brave face for Gray and smiled over to him. "How about a piggy back ride?" I asked him. He looked hesitant for a second but quickly nodded. Zach opened his mouth, as if to say something, but quickly shut it as I crouched down on the ground so Gray could hop on my back. I quickly situated him comfortably on my back and we began trekking through the woods once again. The only thought that came passing through my mind was Owen and that I hoped he was alright.

 **Preview for next chapter: "You know how to hotwire a car?" Zach asked, his eyebrows nearly hitting his hairline, and I grinned.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! So this is the third chapter to my Jurassic World story! I don't have too much to say so I will just say I hope you like it! Also, BTW, I have decided to make the prequel to this story an Owen/OC story, one that will be considered a tragedy I suppose seeing as there is no OC in this one for him. Eleanor will be an important character in this story but not the main character and we will get some insight on hers and Owen's relationship as well. I also wanted to let any LOTR fans who may be reading this I am also currently writing a rewrite to a story on my old profile (Old story: Aria Einar Old profile: MissAriaEinar) and the first chapter is up for any who wish to read it! Now on with the show!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Laurel**

Chapter 3

It seemed like hours that we had been walking through the woods when suddenly Gray hopped off my back and took off. "Gray, wait!" I cried out and started chasing after him, Zach followed behind me. I stopped short and felt Zach run into my back. He grabbed my shoulders quickly to steady us and I felt butterflies begin to fly around in my stomach. I bit back a huff and glanced at my stomach, _this is not the time_ , I thought grudgingly to my stomach. I forced my brain to switch back to the task at hand as I felt Zach continue to grip my shoulders.

In front of us was one of the park's jeeps and it had been ripped to shreds. I gulped as I realized the dinosaur had already passed through here and watched as Gray picked up broken helmet from the ground. The jeep had splashes of blood all over it and the helmet did too. I could only hope that Owen hadn't passed through this way yet and that this wasn't the jeep he was in. My stomach clenched at the thought and I quickly pushed it away.

"Over there," Zach suddenly said and I glanced up. I smiled as I noticed the huge double doors. The old park! I quickly ran out of Zach's hands and made toward the building, the boys following behind me.

"What is this place?" Gray asked quietly as we pushed open the doors and walked in. It was dark in the visitor's center, or at least that was what Owen told me it once was. I started to examine the walls as best as I could in the darkness, but that added in with all the ivy covering the walls made it difficult to really see anything.

"It was once part of the old park. Owen told me it used to be the visitor's center." I said quietly, the surrounding air so quiet I felt like I could say anything louder than a whisper. It had gotten quiet as we all milled about, looking at items on the floor and on the walls. I watched as Gray picked up what looked like an old T-Rex rib.

"So it was like the Innovation Center that the new park has now?" Gray asked and I smiled softly, that kid's head was running a mile a minute all of the time.

"Somewhat, yes, except back then they didn't have holograms and the other cool things we have now." I said and nudged him on the shoulder with a wider smile.

"Hey, Gray, do you still have those matches on you?" Zach asked and I looked over to see him holding a ripped up, old banner. Gray nodded and handed him the matches. Zach continued to hold out his hand for the bone Gray was also holding on to. I watched as Zach wrapped the banner around the bone and smiled brightly as his face lit up once he set it on fire.

"Great thinking Zach!" I said happily and he smiled back at me. We soon found an open hallway after lighting the torch and started to walk down it. It was still eerily quiet throughout the building. I felt like I was just waiting for that monster of a creature to come and rip the ceiling off the building before eating all three of us whole. I shivered at the thought and wrapped my arms around myself.

"Are you okay?" I heard Zach ask me quietly and I smiled at his concern before nodding.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, we should worry more about Gray." I said and nodded over to where Gray stood. He was staring at the painted Velociraptors and other dinosaurs on the wall. "Come along Gray! It's best to keep up!" I called over to him and he snapped his head over towards our fading forms before hurrying over.

After a few minutes of silent walking we soon found what looked like some sort of garage. There were a bunch of gadgets and other sorts of little things littered across the tables and shelves. I couldn't help but grin as we saw two jeeps sitting there in front of us, covered in ivy and other plants. I immediately began to hope that we could somehow get them to work as I hurried over and helped Zach open the garage door. It was a bit stuck to the floor, and more than a bit rusty, but we managed to get it open. I wiped the sweat off my forehead and grinned widely at Zach as we both glanced at the jeeps.

"I hope we can get one of these things to work," I muttered as I found a pair of pliers and took the wires out from under the wheel.

"You know how to hotwire a car?" Zach asked, his eyebrows nearly hitting his hairline, and I grinned.

"I once lost the keys to one of the jeeps on the island and Owen had to hotwire it. Technically he didn't teach me how to do it, but I'm sure he pretended that he didn't notice I was watching when he did it." I said and gently brushed the two ends of the wire together. There was no reaction and the car didn't start. I huffed and stood up before crossing my arms. "Of course," I muttered to myself and quickly pulled the lever to pop the hood.

I followed Zach over to the front of the car and stood beside him as he leaned his hands against the car. I glanced around at the different parts of the car but I couldn't help feeling the slight confusion that bubbled in my mind. Owen only ever really taught me things to fix on a motorcycle and not on a car so I began to assume that I wouldn't be much help in this area.

"Hey, remember when we had to help grandpa fix up his old car?" Zach asked Gray and he nodded quickly. I began to feel hope again that we might actually be able to fix one of the damn things and looked at Zach.

"You think you can fix this? I know my way around a motorcycle, but not enough around a car." I said and he glanced at me before looking back to the car once more.

"I think so, I may have an idea to what might be the problem and this is the fastest way back. So we might as well try it." He said with a shrug and I immediately nodded in agreement. He started looking for a toolbox and I helped him find one before sitting next to Gray.

"How you feeling buddy?" I asked him quietly. He glanced at me before shrugging.

"Alright, I guess, it's not every day that you get chased by some giant unknown dinosaur." I chuckled and lightly ruffled his hair that was now dry.

"That's true, but we have each other to watch and look out for. We'll keep one another safe. I won't let anything happen to you Gray, I promise." I said with a serious look in my eyes and he nodded slowly.

"But what about you? Who's gonna make sure you'll be okay? I mean you're already hurt enough as it is." He lightly tutted and I laughed fully this time at his adorable look of worry. It was during our walking that I had noticed I had a bruise on my jaw and some other places for sure if the aches covering my body were anything to go by. I also noticed that I had a few minor cuts here and there. _The boys aren't much better_ , I thought to myself with a small sigh.

"I'll be fine Gray, don't worry, and trust me I've been through much worse. I work with raptors for a living." I said with a wink and he grinned. He then hesitated for a moment before glancing at Zach and then leaning in.

"Will you watch out for Zach too? I know he likes to act tough and that he doesn't care, but I'm afraid he'd rather risk himself for me and I don't want that." He said, chewing on his lip thoughtfully and I sighed before hugging him.

"Of course he would Gray, you're his little brother and that's his job. But I will say yes to your request. Getting you and Zach back to the park, back to safety, is my top priority right now. Not only is it my job, but I consider you guys my friends now. We've certainly been through enough for friendship to qualify. I promise I will do my best to not let anything happen to either of you." Gray smiled and hugged me again.

"I see you as my friend and I'm sure Zach does too." I blushed slightly at the mention of Zach's name and Gray grinned knowingly at me. I lightly shoved him with a laugh before standing up.

"I'm gonna go see how he's doing and make sure he doesn't need any help. Just holler if you need me, okay?" I asked and he nodded before making a small shooing motion with his hands. I chuckled once more before I headed over to Zach. "Hey," I said quietly so I wouldn't startle him. His head was under the hood as he worked on loosening some gears near what looked like the battery. He stopped what he was doing to look over and smile at me. "How's the car going? Do you need any help?"

"I think I may have found the problem. I think if we replace the battery and a few other things with that newer jeep we found then it should work just fine. It looks like to me that the parts just got too old from sitting around and stopped working." He said with a shrug and started to take off his jacket. "Hey would you hold this for me?" He asked and I nodded before grabbing the coat and tying it around my waist.

"Perhaps Gray and I can go out and get those parts from that other jeep." I said and Zach nearly slammed his head on the hood as he quickly stepped away from the jeep to look at me. I raised an eyebrow at his brash action and he blushed before he started to stutter out some form of a sentence.

"Well, I mean, I can't have you guys grabbing the wrong parts right? I think it's just better if I go with you." He said quickly and I shrugged, glancing out towards the forest.

"I have a pretty good visual memory, you only have to show me the parts and I'll remember which ones they are." I watched as he bit his lip, his distress on the matter still visibly clear and I sighed. "If you're worried about Gray going, that's okay, he can stay here. That's probably better, actually, it wouldn't be good to have him out in the open like that." I felt a small bit of confusion as Zach appeared even more distressed and I furrowed my eyebrows.

"It's not just Gray I'm worried about going out there without me," he said softly and a bit shyly. I smiled and felt a blush begin to creep up my neck again. I was touched at Zach's worry for me, but I knew it was not needed and should be spent on Gray. Zach and Gray were top priority and I had to get them back to Claire, whether that ended with myself alive or not. I was much more expendable than they were and I knew I should be the one to be taking the bigger risks.

"I appreciate your concern Zach, I really do." I tried to assure him as a slightly irritated look crossed his face. "But, it's my job to get you guys back to safety. It's not just my job, of course, because you guys are my friends and I _want_ to get you back to Claire, well you know what I mean…" I trailed off my ramble as we both stared at each other and I sighed before placing my hand on my forehead. "Look I'll give it to you straight because you're older and I feel like you can handle this better than Gray—"

"I'm almost eighteen," he interrupted and I glanced at him abruptly, not ready for his interruption. He raised his eyebrows at my silence and I felt some butterflies float around in my stomach. _Well, at least you're not a total perv and like someone way too young for you_ , I thought to myself. "Go on," Zach said and I shook my head before looking up at him.

"What? Oh, right, well seeing as I'm the employee here and you guys are the guests, Claire's guest to be more exact, it's my job to make sure you guy gets back in the safest and quickest manner. My health and wellbeing shouldn't be a concern of the group. Seeing as that is so, the quickest way for us to get back to the main area of the park is to go get the parts from the other jeep while you continue to take out the broken parts from this jeep. Seeing also that I am the most expendable of this group, and have the experience of walking around the entire park dozens of times, it only makes sense that I should take the biggest risk. Like going to go get the parts from the jeep out in the open, for example." I finally let out a deep breath and looked at Zach anxiously. I was hoping that my ridiculously long, and unneeded, explanation would have confused him enough that he would just let it go and let me go get the stupid parts by myself.

I watched as his eyebrows furrowed with confusion at first, then surprise, and then finally there was a slight glare set in his eyes and I couldn't help but wince slightly. "What the hell are you talking about Elle?" He began and shook his head. "That was _the most_ ridiculous thing I have ever heard. So what? You just expect us to watch you as run out in the open, _practically begging that thing_ _to come out and eat you_ , and just be fine with it? Of course we're not gonna do that, well I mean just me because I wouldn't let Gray just run around like that either, and if you don't like it then you just have to deal with it because I'm not changing my mind." I glared at him slightly and he shrugged, crossing his arms and leaning against the jeep. He went so quickly from being shy and sweet to defiant, confident, and as stubborn as an ass that my mind was slightly boggled. I began to feel those stupid butterflies begin to swarm in my stomach again as Zach glared right back at me, daring me to tell him no. "And if that little threat you gave your friend earlier about this Owen person had any merit to it, I'm pretty sure I don't want to be on his bad side by letting you seriously injure yourself or worse."

As soon as he said that I felt some of my anger melt away. Even if Zach didn't really know it at the moment, he did state a kind of important point right there. Owen was my closest friend, practically like my uncle, and I knew if something serious were to happen to me he would pummel the face in of whoever let it happen, regardless of if it was Claire's nephew or not. I slowly let out a breath and nodded to Zach who nodded again, as if to reassure himself, and turned back to the jeep. I began to play with the sleeve of his jacket as I listened to the rhythmic clicking from the wrench he was using until I heard him take in a breath and glance at me.

"So who is this Owen guy anyway?" He quickly turned away from as soon as he asked it. I raised an eyebrow curiously and couldn't help but grin at his behavior.

"He's a very good friend, why do you ask?" I said as I hopped off the other jeep I was sitting on and stepped up next to him once more. I leaned against the jeep, crossing my arms and grinning as I watched him start to take out the battery. Zach glanced up and blushed when he saw that I had now moved positions and was watching him. He merely shrugged and placed the broken battery on the ground.

"I've heard you say his name a few times here and there. I was just wondering what he was to you." He mumbled out quickly as he turned back around to the hood of the jeep, as if he was trying to hide his face from me. I stood there quietly for a few minutes as I debated what I should say next. I had a certain feeling that he was trying to figure out if I was dating Owen or not, or at the very least liked him, but I couldn't quite get him to just come out and say it.

"Well, I've known him since I started working here, which was about two years ago. He works with me at the raptor paddock. Both our jobs are pretty dangerous and we have to work together more often than not to do our jobs right so I suppose that at least helped make us pretty close. He got me that bike that you saw me pull up on earlier today for my birthday actually." I let a cheesy grin spread over my face as I remembered feeling how surprised, and happy, I was when I saw that he had gotten me the bike. I remembered that I immediately tried to get him to take it back until he threatened to drive away and make me spend the rest of my birthday alone unless I accepted it. I frowned a little as I noticed Zach glaring at the car parts sitting in the hood of the car in front of him. I placed my hand on his shoulder and smiled shyly when he looked up at me. "He's just a friend, pretty much like my uncle, I promise." I said quietly and my smile widened a little when I saw him smile back and blush slightly.

A few moments later and he was finally done pulling the broken parts out of the jeep. He straightened up with a sigh and wiped the back of his hand across his forehead. "I suppose we should get those other parts now, we shouldn't waste any time." He said to me and I nodded quickly. We were silent for a moment as we looked at each other and I smiled slightly. I suddenly took a step closer and I felt my hands shake a little bit nervously, _since when was I nervous around some guy?_ I questioned myself before taking another step closer until we were practically chest to chest. I leaned up on my tiptoes, glancing at his mouth, before I abruptly changed my mind and aimed for his cheek instead. Since I changed my mind at the last second, I caught the corner of his lips and not just his cheek. I blushed furiously and took a step back.

"Uh," I cleared my throat and looked up at him. I could feel my face getting hotter as I noticed the boyish grin on his face and couldn't help but smile too. "Thanks for doing all of this; I honestly don't know what we would have done to get back if you didn't know how to do this." I said and felt my stomach do flip flops as I noticed Gray grinning widely behind us.

"I'm sure you would have figured out something." He said and placed a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged and chuckled.

"Maybe, but nothing I would have thought of would have been as good as this." I said with a slight hand gesture toward the jeep.

We made quick work of running over to the torn up jeep we saw in the woods and taking out all the parts that we needed to put in the jeep we were trying to get to work. I smiled at Gray as each of us carried a part back to the garage and as soon as we got there Zach immediately went to work putting all the parts into jeep. I sat on the floor next to the area where he worked and handed him tools as I joked around and giggled with Gray. I was trying my best to keep his spirits up and not let him think about being scared. I noticed Zach was smiling at us and I quickly stood up and looked to keep myself from blushing again. I had no clue why my face had suddenly decided to be become permanently red whenever I was near Zach. I wiped my hands on my shorts and helped Gray stand up as well.

"So do you think it's ready?" I asked and Zach nodded. I grinned and ran over to the driver's side of the jeep. We all cheered loudly as I touched the wires together, and after one or two tries, the jeep roared to a start.

"We should get out of here, anything around us would have heard that." Zach said and bit his lip as I nodded quickly. I was about to throw myself into the passenger side of the jeep, I decided to let Zach, even though he didn't have a driver's license, drive this one time since he did all the work on the jeep, when I suddenly froze. What if Owen passes through here looking for us? Surely if he was anywhere near us he would have heard that and known it was us. I glanced around and bit my lip, looking for something to show that we were here.

"C'mon Elle! We have to leave!" Gray called to me over the loud hum of the jeep and I raised my finger to tell him to hold on a moment. I grinned as I suddenly found some paper lying on one of the tables and it didn't take me too long to find a pen as well. I quickly scribbled down a note saying we were safe and we were heading back to the main part of the park. I finished it off saying that I hoped he was okay, to not do anything at least extraordinarily stupid, and quickly slipped the note under the windshield wiper, putting it in the most obvious position I could.

I hopped into the passenger seat and Zach took off before glancing at me. "What was that for?" He asked and I grinned.

"In case Owen heard that and came looking in that garage, now eyes on the road kid, I'm sure there was a reason you didn't pass that driving test." I said with a teasing look and he glared at me, pushing my shoulder slightly, but I could still see the amusement in his eyes. We went speeding through the forest, cheering as we finally felt relatively safe. I grinned at Gray, who grinned back at me, and I squeezed his hand.

"See it's gonna be just fine! We'll find your aunt in no time once we make it back to the park." He nodded excitedly and squeezed my hand a little tighter before letting go. I smiled at Zach as well which he broadly returned. I suddenly felt someone grab my hand and I my grin grew when I saw it was Zach. I looked back at him but he merely returned his eyes on the road, the huge grin still on his face. My smile lit up my face but that quickly changed when I saw the small rusted wire-fenced gate looming before us. I noticed Zach begin to speed up and quickly shut my eyes, squeezing his hand tighter, as we were only seconds away from hitting the gate.

"Oh shit!" I cried out and felt us smash against the gate. I slowly opened my eyes after a few moments had past and it didn't feel like any damage had been done to my body. I looked over at Zach with wide eyes as he sat there laughing, desperately trying to keep his eyes on the road. I smacked his shoulder with my free hand as he continued to laugh. "You asshole! A little warning would be great next time!" He gave me a cheeky, but oddly charming, grin and I couldn't help it when I started to smile back.

"I'll give fair warning next time, I promise," he said and squeezed my hand softly. I bit my lip slightly and nodded. Gray gave another cheer and we laughed after he had done so.

"Home free!" I cried out, feeling giddy until I saw the expression drop on the Gray's face. "Gray? What's the matter?" I asked worriedly. He glanced at me with fear in his eyes and pointed at the rearview mirror. My eyes widened when I saw a massive amount of giant flying dinosaurs. "Crap!" I called out and glanced at Zach, he glanced at me worriedly. I took in a deep breath to calm myself and gave Zach a hardened expression.

"Keep your eyes on the road and do not look back. Concentrate on getting us back to the park as quickly and safely as you can, do you understand?" I asked and he nodded slowly, clearly unsure if he should agree to this or not. I began to stand up before I felt Zach's grip on my hand pull me back down.

"Woah, what the hell are you doing?" He cried out with wide eyes and I quickly snatched my hand out his. I stood up more quickly and pulled the small tranquilizer gun out from my side.

"Eyes on the damn road Zach and both hands on the wheel!" I yelled at him, my eyes trained on the Pterosaurs as they got closer and closer; I knew this wasn't time for games and gentle commands anymore. I lifted my gun and began to take aim, finding difficulty with the bumpy road. I noticed one was starting to get closer than the others and quickly shot it down. I didn't want to waste any of the tranquilizers because I knew they would just be following us right into the park.

It was only a few more moments before we left the trees and I began to worry even more. We weren't covered by the trees anymore, making it much easier for the Pterosaurs to attack us. I glanced down at Zach to see his eyes trained on the road and he was gripping the wheel so tight his knuckles were turning an ivory white color. I looked to Gray next to see his eyes were wide while he sank himself further and further down into the seat. I saw him shoot his eyes up at me and I tried to give him the most reassuring smile I could give. Gray took a deep breath and nodded towards me before looking ahead of me. I turned around and saw the employee gate for this side of the park was getting closer and closer. I felt a spark of joy when I noticed the two guards standing at the top and inhaled a deep breath as I realized I wouldn't have to try to get us into to the park while trying to keep Pterosaurs from picking up Zach or Gray and flying off with them.

I immediately threw up my arms and started waving them like mad at the two guards. "Hey!" I screamed as I continued to wave my arms wildly. "Let us in!" I continued to yell and Gray soon stood up too, waving his arms and yelling. Zach started yelling with us when the massive gate still hadn't started opening yet as we were getting closer and closer. I saw the guards give us a confused and curious look as we continued to yell and I was about ready to shoot one of them with my gun. "The Pterosaurs! Let us in! Please!" I yelled and began pointing behind me. Soon the guards looked behind us and I saw their jaws drop as they saw the Pterosaurs right behind us.

One of them immediately began pushing buttons and what not to open the gate for us. The gate opened just enough for us to squeeze through once we reached it. I wanted to cry with joy, since we finally made it to the park, but I knew this was far from over yet. I quickly dropped back into my seat and glanced back to see Gray had already done the same. I reached my hand up and squeezed Zach's arm softly. He looked over to me and I saw an almost wild, scared look in his eyes.

"You can loosen up on wheel now Zach." I said and I saw his fingers grip the wheel tighter, like he was afraid that if he let up even a little bit he would completely lose control of the jeep. "It's okay Zach, you did a good job, and you got us to the gate. We just need to get to the center of the park, okay?" I said softly and ran my hand up his arm to his right hand on the wheel. I gently pried his fingers from the wheel and held on to them. He immediately gripped my hand tightly and I smiled at him. He smiled weakly back at me and nodded.

I looked ahead of us, not letting go of Zach's hand, and watched as there were hundreds of people milling about the center of the park. I bit my lip as I realized that the Pterosaurs would be over their heads at any second and this place would turn into even more of a madhouse. "It's about to turn into a madhouse here you guys." I said, looking at both of them as Zach pulled to a stop. I picked up my gun from my lap with my free hand and gave them the most serious look I could muster. "Hopefully Owen or Claire will be somewhere around here. We have to stay together, under no circumstances will either of you take off. If you see one of them just let me know and we will get there together, understood?" I asked and they both quickly nodded. All three of us stepped out of the car and that's when the screaming began. Zach quickly found my hand again and squeezed it. I wanted to smile at him but I was too busy watching with wide eyes as the Pterosaurs came swooping in.

I took in a quick, deep breath and squared my shoulders before grabbing Gray's hand. I took off into the crowd, letting the boys push people out of the way as I continued to grip both of their hands. I heard a squawk and I quickly dropped Gray's hand to grab my gun from my side.

"To the right Elle!" Zach cried out and I quickly turned my head to the right to see one of the Pterosaurs flying straight towards us. I lifted my hand with the gun and shot at it. The tranquilizer hit it square in the chest and I gasped as the Pterosaur folded its wing in against itself and went swirling into the building to the left of us. I shared a wide eyed glance with Zach before we quickly kept moving forward.

My eyes were darting everywhere in what I felt like was a crazed manner and I tried to keep down the panic swelling up inside of me. I could feel my terror trying to seize me and I shook my head as I felt the need to have Owen by my side, like a child. For the past two years Owen had been my mentor, protector, and best friend. I couldn't deny the fear I had been keeping hidden the whole time as I had to do this on my own. The worst I had been through were moments with the girls, which were terrifying enough, but Owen was always there, right by my side, ready to take action to keep me safe if need be. I was not prepared to be doing all of this alone, much less trying to keep two boys safe in the process.

"Eleanor! Zach! Gray!" I heard a loud British voice scream at us. I let out a sigh of relief as I saw Zara waving her hands and running towards us.

"Zara!" I yelled back brightly, but that was soon cut short as I saw a Pterosaur flying right for her. "Zara look out!" I screamed with wide eyes as I watched the Pterosaur fly closer and closer, claws in front of her, she was screeching like mad, her eyes narrowed in on her prey. I snatched my hand out of Zach's and ran forward, raising both hands to my gun. It was too late though as the flying monster grabbed Zara by the shoulders and she screamed. I took in a deep breath as I tried to aim for the Pterosaur, Zara whipping around wildly in her claws. Zara screamed again and I cursed loudly as I missed the first time. I cried out as one of my aims finally hit the Pterosaur in her wing, flying straight through and leaving a large hole behind. The Pterosaur screamed in pain, dropping Zara in the process. I gulped as I realized the water that Zara was now treading was the same water that Baby would be currently swimming around in. Some of the other Pterosaurs soon caught sight of Zara and began picking at her as she tried to swat them away. One of them began picking her up and dropping her, but the third time she did so Baby came flying out of the water, swallowing both Zara and the Pterosaur whole. I screamed and brought my hand to my mouth, tears coming to my eyes.

"Elle!" I heard Zach call and felt his hand grip my shoulder. I quickly turned and pushed my face into his chest, trying not to cry.

"Zach, Elle, look out!" Gray yelled and before I could even process what was happening Zach pulled us backward. The momentum of the pull was too much and we both soon fell to the ground. Zach started scooting backward with amazing speed, practically dragging me with him, his eyes wide and his breathing rapid. We finally hit the wall of a building and I looked up, my eyes growing wide as I saw as Pterosaur sliding on its belly right toward us. I quickly brought my gun up and shot at it with a gasp. The tranquilizer hit the bird and I snapped my eyes shut, hoping beyond hope the flying dinosaur would never reach us.

"It's okay, you got it." Zach whispered in my ear and I opened my eyes. I gulped when I saw just how close it got to us before passing out, its beak mere inches from us. I nodded to him, taking his hand and getting up.

"Zach, Elle!" Gray called out again and I looked over to him to see him pointing towards something. I quickly looked in that direction and saw Owen and Claire standing there, kissing quite fervently too.

 **Preview for next chapter: I looked to Zach and waved my hand over as Owen climbed into the jeep. "You wanna ride?" I asked with a cheeky grin and Zach's eyes slightly widened.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! So this is chapter four! I'm glad as I was able to get this out today and I'll be working on Aria Einar tonight as well (but no promises on a new chapter coming out for that one tonight, but soon)! I just wanted to let everyone know that I will be putting up chapters, but perhaps not as fast as I have been. I'm currently in school for psychiatry and Ancient Greek and Roman history so I'm a busy busy bee. I just happened to be abnormally free this past weekend. I will try to post a new chapter weekly and I will let you know if that has to change or if a chapter will be later for some reason. This will be the chapter for this week and I should be able to get a new chapter out for Aria Einar by the end of the week. I also wanted to ask you all to please, please, please review! Reviews make me oh so happy! In Aria Einar land we have a traditions of cookies that are passed out while reading (I like picture by a fire but that's just me) for lovely reviewers that I can start here (because who doesn't love fucking imaginary cookies, they're the best)! But anyhow I would really like to get a feel on how everyone is liking the story like do you have suggestions, what you like/don't like, criticism, even just a hello or I love your story is awesome! I won't except "I hate your story" or "you're stories dumb" without a proper explanation because that just doesn't make any sense at all. I also want to know if any of you are feeling the prequel idea? Here's a little hint about it: it's not going to involve just dinosaurs as the animals from prehistoric times! So anyways, I'll let you read now, if you've read this far, because honestly all that was probably boring as hell and I apologize, but yeah! Happy Reading!**

 **Laurel**

Chapter 4

I began running towards them. Zach was following behind me, still holding my hand, and he was holding Gray's hand now too. I grinned as we pushed through the crowds, getting closer and closer. I spotted one of the smaller Pterosaurs, it was flapping its wings to get closer to them. I quickly stopped and shot at the thing, hitting it right in the chest. Owen and Claire stopped kissing to stare at it as it slammed into the ground.

"Owen!" I screamed. I was now full on running, tears springing into my eyes as I saw him and Clair turn to us. Their faces lit up as they finally saw us and Owen opened his arms seconds before I crashed into him. "Owen thank god I found you!" I choked out as I began crying into his chest. He quickly pulled me back from him to give me a quick once over. Seeing the tears falling down my face, he quickly crushed me back into his chest again.

"Th-that thing! It killed all the Apatosauruses! An-And Zara, one of the Pterosaurs took her and Baby ate them both!" I continued to try and choke out everything I had seen as he ran a soothing hand up and down my back, the other nestled into my hair.

"I know, shh," He said in a calming voice and I began to take deep breaths to try and calm down. I took a small step away from him to look into his face and bit my lip.

"I'm so glad you're okay, this whole time I've been trying to take care of Zach and Gray. All I could think of was what you would do to keep me safe and it only made me wish you were with me even more." I tried to blink the tears out of my eyes and rubbed one of them with my hand.

"I'm glad you are okay too. When I heard you screaming on the radio and then nothing I didn't know what to feel; and then Claire and I found that smashed gyrosphere and I thought-" He cut himself off and hugged me tightly again. I pulled away as I felt a hand on my shoulder to see Claire standing there with tears in her eyes.

"Thank god you're okay!" She exclaimed and hugged me tightly which I promptly returned. "Thank you, thank you so much for watching over them. I knew they would make it because you were with them." She whispered as she tightened her arms around me a bit.

"I did my best, they're a little scratched up but they're mostly in one piece." I said with a small smile and looked behind her. I blushed when I saw Zach staring at me, looking like he wanted to run over to grab my hand in his grip again. I bit my lip as my grin grew and tried to keep the giggle from escaping my mouth as he started to blush but didn't look away. "Thanks for looking out for Owen, he can be a bit of dunderhead sometimes." I said with a chuckle and winked as she started to blush, I knew that she knew that I saw them practically making out just moments ago.

"Hey I'm not the only one blushing here, I didn't know you liked them younger." She said with a grin and my face got even redder. I bit my lip again to hide my grin and I saw that boyish smile on Zach's face once again.

"I didn't either." Was all I said and it was her turn to chuckle. The noises of Pterosaurs brought us back to reality and I noticed that Zach and Gray were now standing next to Owen.

"We need to get you guys someplace safe." Owen said and I turned to him with a stern expression.

"No, I'm not going 'somewhere safe' unless you are too. I just found you and I didn't go through all this bullshit just to be pushed to the side. I was trained for this, just like you." I crossed my arms and Owen sighed, rubbing his eyes before looking back at me.

"Let's just find somewhere to take them first." He said and I nodded as we all turned to the employee gate that held all the paddock entrances. I felt someone grip my hand and I looked up to see Zach. I smiled at him and he gave me a small smile back as we started running after Owen, Claire, and Gray.

We made it through the door next to the giant gate when Claire's phone started ringing. She quickly answered it when she saw who it was, I was guessing it was someone from the control room.

"What is it Lowery?" She asked and put a hand to her ear to try and block out all the noise. We continued to walk briskly and I glanced at Zach to see his expression had grown a bit stern. I tried to give him my best reassuring smile when he looked at me and he only squeezed my hand before we both turned back to the three in front of us. "What do you mean use the raptors?" Claire asked confused. I immediately felt the color drain from my face as I felt a cold fury fill me. Owen stopped short as he groaned.

"Son of a bitch," he groaned out at the same time as I said, "What the fuck did you just say?" Owen glanced back at me and then did a double take when he saw me holding hands with Zach. His eyes shifted to Zach as I blushed slightly and Zach nervously looked to the ground.

"We have to get to the raptor paddock." I said quickly and he nodded, looking to Claire.

"Get Zach and Gray someplace safe." He said and as Claire was nodding the gates started to shake. We all turned our heads to the shaking gates. I realized they were going to burst soon and I gripped Zach's hand harder as I took off towards a jeep just sitting in the middle of the road, the other three following us.

We all started shouting for Owen to drive as he started backing up the jeep. Soon after the gates burst open and hundreds of people started running through the opening. Owen was backing up the jeep as fast he as could without hitting anyone and soon we turned into a small, abandoned alleyway.

"This doesn't feel safe." Zach murmured and I turned my head towards him.

"Can we stay with you?" Gray asked and Claire let out a sigh.

"I'm not leaving you guys as long as you live." She said and both the boys quickly shook their heads and started pointing towards Owen. I shot a playful smile towards Owen when he looked at me through the rearview mirror before I saw something out of the corner of my eye next to the jeep.

"My bike!" I cried out excitedly and jumped out of the jeep, running over to it. I heard another door to the jeep open as I ran up to it and practically hugged the thing. I immediately hopped on and started it. I looked over to Owen who was grinning at me, I saw Zach had stepped out of the jeep as well. "Get to the girls, I'll meet you there!" I cried out and Owen gave me a nod. I looked to Zach and waved my hand over as Owen climbed into the jeep. "You wanna ride?" I asked with a cheeky grin and Zach's eyes slightly widened. He nodded slowly and I jerked my head behind me for him to hop on.

He climbed on behind me and gently placed his hands on my hips. I grinned to myself before taking his hands and wrapping his arms around his waist. "You have to hold on tight," I said and he blushed, but nodded. I revved the engine and watched as Owen took off with the jeep before taking off behind him.

I followed closely behind the jeep, even speeding ahead of it a few times, before I eventually decided to just take the plunge and drive as fast as I really wanted to. I took off and flew past the driver's side of the car, giving Owen a cheeky grin, but inside I felt a nervous rumble growing inside of me. I gripped the handle bars tighter as my brain started to imagine all the things Hoskins could be doing to the girls right now. I felt Zach's arms tighten significantly around me and I chuckled, hoping I didn't scare him by taking off like that.

We had finally arrived at raptor paddock and I put the kickstand down before jumping off. I held the handlebars so Zach could get off more easily, I was grinning the whole time at him. His cheeks had a red tinge to them and his hair was sticking in odd directions from the whipping winds. He noticed my grin and rolled his eyes, though there was a small grin on his face too. I couldn't help the butterflies that started up, once again, in my stomach as I observed him some more. _He look…different like this, a good different…handsome perhaps?_ I mused to myself, the grin was still on my face.

"What?" He asked as he fixed his now rumpled shirt and I shrugged, stepping up to him.

"You should make your hair look like this more often." I murmured and my smile grew as I saw him blush. I started to push down his hair to try and help him. _Yeah, sure, helping him is why you're running your hands through his hair like lovesick sixteen year old._ A voiced said in my head and refrained myself from growling at it. He froze and looked at me as I bit my lip. I wasn't sure where this sudden confidence came from, but I was quite liking it. He started to lean forward and after a moment I let my eyes flutter shut, feeling a nervous excitement.

Suddenly there was a squeal of tires and we quickly jumped away from each other; Zach was rubbing the back of his neck and I just knew my face had been set aflame. I watched as Owen jumped out of the jeep, slamming the car door loudly, and I ran up to him. I knew from the look on his face that he had built himself up into a rage on the ride over here.

"Owen, just remember, screaming at him is gonna get us nowhere." I murmured to him, but it seemed like he didn't hear me and that all rational thought had left him as we saw Hoskins begin to walk towards us. We met him in the middle and I glared at the huge smile on his sweaty face.

"Ah, the mother hen has finally-" He was abruptly cut off as Owen slammed his fist into Hoskins jaw.

"Stay away from my animals!" Owen growled out as I let out a gasp. I quickly threw my hand up over my mouth to try to hide my smile and increasingly loud laughter, I wasn't very successful.

Hoskins wiped the blood from his lip and glared hard at me. "It's the perfect time for a field test Grady. Imagine what these raptors could do for us, they would be heroes! No, you would be heroes!" I huffed and crossed my arms as Hoskins began to spout off his overdone pitch.

"I'm quite damn tired of hearing your shit Hoskins! These animals cannot be trusted outside of their cage! Did you not fucking see what has already almost happened today? Are you really ready to risk more men's lives?!" I asked in outrage and Hoskins quickly pointed at me.

"Exactly! They were going to eat that man, but you two stopped them! They listened to you and followed your orders! How do you want to be remembered on this day, huh? You can either be the people who saved everyone on this island, or you can be remembered as the people who did nothing." I growled and took a step closer to him, ready to push him away from Owen, but Owen stopped me with a tight grip on my arm. He didn't look at me, though; he only continued to glare at Hoskins.

"Hoskins you're a fucking idiot! I don't care about glory you son of bitch! I know what I did and so do the people I care about and that's good enough for me!" Hoskins took a quick step away from my sudden movements and the vicious look on my face. He quickly regained his composure and with a growl he took a step closer again. Owen shoved me slightly behind him and I didn't fight him.

"This is happening, with or without." Hoskins finally growled out, a finger pointed in Owen's face before stalking off. Owen sighed and ran a hand through his hair, letting me go. I bit my lip as I saw the poor girls trapped in their cages. They looked horribly scared and angrier than I had ever seen them.

"What should we do Owen?" I asked him worriedly and he turned to me.

"I'm going out there with the girls, you are staying here with Claire and the boys." A look of annoyance crossed my face and I crossed my arms again.

"The hell I will!" I said indignantly and glared at him. "I'm coming with you whether you like it or not, it's not your decision to make."

"Please, Eleanor, I'll be fine you know that." Owen tried desperately and I shook my head.

"I'm not doing this for you Owen, I know you'll be fine, I'm doing this for the girls and for those poor men that Hoskins is forcing to go with them." My faces turned soft and I placed my hand on Owen's arm. "Look at them Owen, they're so scared. You, Barry, and I are the only people they have an inkling of trust for. Hopefully the more people they have with them that they trust, the less likely they will choose one of those soldiers as their next dinner."

Owen sighed and looked over at Blue, Delta, Echo, and Charlie. They fought the contraptions that kept their noses in place; hissing and squawking as the soldiers wrapped cameras around their heads. Owen finally nodded and turned back to me.

"You're right, I don't have a choice and the girls need all of us." He ran a hand down his face and softly put his hands on my shoulders. "But, please, can I ask you to stay next to me? I don't think I can take anymore worry than that."

"Of course Owen, I just want to be there for them." I said and gave him a weak smile before hugging myself to him tightly. Owen hugged me back just as tight before pulling away as Claire walked up with Zach and Gray.

"There's an armored truck over there. You should stay in there and be ready to leave in a moment's notice because I'm sure this little project is bound to go wrong." Owen said to her and she nodded, not asking any questions. I was sure she heard what happened between Hoskins and us, we weren't exactly being quiet.

"I'm gonna go to the girls." I said quietly and Owen nodded to me. I jogged over to the cages and sighed as I saw to soldiers trying to tighten the camera around Echo's head. She kept bucking and slamming her head back and forth in the nose contraption as much as she could. "Get outta here," I grumbled and they both quickly shot up. "I'll tighten it, just…just go do something else please." I said, trying to give them a weak smile. They seemed to hesitate for a moment, but eventually nodded and took off.

I stepped up to Echo as she breathed out harshly, her eyes darting in every direction. I placed my hand on the front of the contraption so she could smell me. "Shh, girl, I'm here now. You're okay Echo." I whispered and she seemed to calm slightly, at least enough for me to tighten the strap on her head.

"So this is your raptors?" I whipped around to see Zach and Gray standing on the other side of the bars, each observing the raptors carefully. I smiled widely at them and nodded.

"Yup these are the girls!" I said happily and stood in between Echo and Charlie.

"What are their names?" Gray asked.

"There's Blue to the far left, then Delta, Echo, and, finally, Charlie." Owen said as he walked in. He place a soothing hand on Blue's jaw and began to check each of the girls. "I've got it from here Ellie, we'll have a meeting with the soldiers in a couple minutes. Tell them how hide n' seek really works." He said with a cheeky grin and I smiled back with a nod. I walked out of the area and Zach was quick on my heels.

"So will you be in the back with us or in the front with Claire?" He asked casually and I turned with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not staying in the truck Zach, I'm going with Owen and the girls." I said lightly and Zach's eyes widened.

"What?! No!" He glared at me and I winced slightly as I remembered the last discussion we had about me putting myself in risk. "You can't be seriously planning on chasing after that thing with a bunch of raptors?"

"Zach, it's my job. I'll be fine, the girls need me and so does Owen." I said shortly and began to turn away, not wanting to get in a spat with Zach. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back. My breath hitched when I saw how close we were standing. I bit my lip as I looked up at his face.

"You can't just expect me to be fine with it. There's gonna be guns, and dinosaurs, and… lots of teeth." He gulped slightly as I could only imagine the things he was picturing. I chuckled slightly and gave him a hug.

"Zach, I know I can't promise I'll be fine, but I have been trained for this. Well maybe not exactly this situation, but I'm the only one besides Owen and Barry who knows how to properly deal with them. They're scared and angry with how the soldiers have treated them. The more people that they trust that are with them the less likely they'll turn on the soldiers."

"Oh yeah and how big of chance is that exactly, two percent?" Zach asked in exasperation and I laughed out loud this time, finding his worry adorable and endearing. I didn't know what made me do it, it wasn't like I had the best experience with boys, but I bit my lip and wrapped my hand around the back of his head. He continued to rattle off things and I smiled as I tugged his head forward and kissed him on the lips.

He went still for a moment before he relaxed and placed his hands on my hips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and briefly remembered the time when James kissed me, but quickly pushed that thought away. This was different and a lot better. Sure, James was older and probably a bit more experienced, but the awkwardness almost made it better for some reason. I grinned into the kiss and threaded my fingers through his hair, making it messy again.

"Eleanor!" I abruptly pulled away, a mad blush on my face, as I turned to see Owen standing there. He had his hands on hips, a slight glare on his face that was pointed toward Zach. Zach cleared his throat and quickly averted his eyes. "It's time for the meeting, let's go!" He said and walked off toward a tent, not waiting for me.

"He's gonna kill me now, right?" Zach asked weakly, a smile on his blushing face. I laughed and gave him another hug followed by a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Of course not, it's just bravado, he's a big teddy bear deep down." I said and his eyebrows shot up with a shake of his head.

"Yeah, for you maybe, I don't know if he'll be so cuddly towards me after all of this." He mutter and I laughed once more.

"He'll warm up to yah eventually." I said with a wink before taking his hand and leading him toward the armored truck. "Now go get in the truck, it'll help me concentrate if know you're in the safest place you can be right now." Zach nodded and went to head towards the truck. He hesitated for a moment before turning towards me. He gave me a small kiss on the lips before hugging me tightly.

"Please be safe," he whispered and I nodded with a smile towards him. I watched him walk to the armored truck and climb in with his brother before I turned around and walked to the tent that the meeting was in.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! So I know this one is shorter and I'm sorry about that! I just felt that I wanted this chapter to have just the raptors in the jungle scene and this is more or less my first scene like this and I may or may not have stumbled over this one a little bit, so some constructive criticism would greatly be welcomed! I would like to thank GoGreen43 and the anonymous Guest who reviewed! Thank you for your reviews and I'm glad you like my writing! I hope you like this chapter! Anyhow, on with the chapter!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Laurel**

Chapter 5

I sat astride my motorcycle with grim determination as I glanced at Owen who was next to me. As soon as the meeting was over, we moved the raptors to the separate holding cages, where they were now snorting impatiently and bumping into the sides of the cages. Once they were all in, Owen let them smell the tracker that was once inside the Indominus Rex.

"You ready?" Owen asked and I nodded to him once, my nerves boiling in my stomach from all the possibilities that could go wrong. Owen looked back to Barry, who also nodded, before nodding to the new kid standing at the top of the cage. The kid nodded back and I revved my bike, preparing to take off after the raptors.

I heard the smack of the kid's hand hitting the button and not seconds later I felt a rush of air hit me as one of the girls sped past me. I quickly took off with Owen remaining next to my side on his own bike as weaved our way through the jungle. I looked to my left and smiled to myself as I saw Echo running at the same speed as my bike. She gave me a chirp before swiveling her head back to the front. I looked to my other side to see Delta there, on either side of Owen was Blue and Charlie. I let out at tiny whoop, momentarily forgetting what we were actually supposed to be doing and I saw Owen give me a slight smile.

The raptors soon began to slow down and I was instantly thrown back into what we were doing, my face growing grim once more.

"They're slowing down." Barry said and I nodded in agreement, slowing down my bike as Owen did as well.

"They've got something." Owen said into the mic on the side of his face and I was reminded of the men who Hoskins forced to come with us. I got off my bike slowly and put down the kickstand, before I went to stand next to Owen. As I crouched down behind the giant log with Owen and Barry, I noticed the men in the truck had gotten out and prepared themselves behind us.

I took a deep, shaky breath as I watched the girls group together in front of us. They stood in front of what seemed like nothing at first, but then my eyes widened as I heard the soft growl of the Indominus as the camouflage washed away from her body and she stared down at Blue, Delta, Echo, and Charlie. I bit my lip nervously, I was afraid she would just lean down her giant head and snatch one of the girls right up into her bloody mouth.

Suddenly a chuff emitted from the Indominus' mouth and my breath hitched as I heard Blue give a chirp back. They began, what seemed like, a whole conversation as the dots from the men's guns littered the giant beast's skin. "No," I breathed softly as I realized that this monster could actually communicate with the girls. I saw Owen and Barry glance nervously at me.

"Something's wrong," Barry muttered and I nodded quickly as I continued to watch the chirps and squawks exchanged between the Indominus and the raptors.

"I know why they wouldn't tell us what it's made of." Owen said and I knew we were beginning to come to the same conclusion.

"Why?" Barry asked with grim curiosity and I chose to remain silent. I kept my eyes trained on the raptors, my heart fluttered with pain as I waited for the inevitable betrayal.

"That thing's part raptor." Owen grunted out as his fingers tightened on their hold of his gun, my fingers did the same. I winced as the Indominus let out one loud final screech and the girls slowly turned to us, their eyes were bright with anticipation of the hunt.

"Engage!" One of the soldiers suddenly screamed out and immediately everyone began shooting. I quickly took aim at the Indominus and started to shoot, but it seemed like all the bullets only bounce off of her hard skin. We all kept shooting anyways and the girls took off, going in different directions into the forest. I jumped when a soldier got on his knees next to us and balanced a bazooka launcher on the log.

I leaned back and covered my eyes when the soldier shot the bazooka, but I quickly leaned forward again when I saw the bazooka hit the Indominus. All was silent as the smoke cleared away and I gasped as I watched the Indominus get up and walk away, leaving the flaming trees and us behind her. We all stood and walked in the direction that the Indominus went, my gun was shaking slightly in my hand as I held it tightly in front of me.

"Watch your six everyone, raptors got a new alpha!" Owen called out to everyone and I gulped slightly as I scooted closer to him. Owen glanced at me and I nodded to him, letting him know I was okay. I looked to my left and right as all was silent for a moment, but that was when all hell broke loose.

"Owen!" I cried out as I saw Delta swiftly take out the soldier next to him. I let out a short scream as Blue landed on the man next to me and ripped out his throat. I felt Owen grab my hand tightly and drag me to him.

"We have to move!" He yelled to me over the screams and growls. I nodded quickly and we took off, still hand in hand. We made it to an open field and it was eerily quiet again. I glanced around us as Owen stood in front of me and gave me a once over to make sure I wasn't hurt.

"I'm fine Owen, my legs are a bit scratched up from running, but otherwise I'm fine." I said and he let out a sigh of relief. We both froze as we heard the crunching of bones and I winced when I heard another crunch. I stepped around Owen to see Charlie sit up and look at us. I bit my lip and held out my hand to her. She sat their quietly and tilted her at us, but made no move to attack. I felt more confidence swell up in me and I took a small step towards her. "C'mon Charlie, it's okay baby girl." I whispered, but then my eyes widened when I saw a bazooka flying towards us.

"No!" I screamed as Owen grabbed me around the waist and flung us down to the ground. I felt tears pouring out of my eyes as I grabbed Owen's arm and clawed my way out of it. "No! Charlie!" I screamed again as I tried to run toward the now flaming area and Owen caught me around the waist.

"There's nothing we can do Ellie! Charlie's gone, she wouldn't have survived that." Owen said quietly and wrapped me into a hug as I sobbed into his chest. "I know it hurts, I'm hurting too Ellie, but we have to go. The other girls might not be so quick to hesitate like Charlie did if they see us." I nodded and stepped away from, realizing he was right. I quickly wiped the back of my hand across my face and ran after Owen, who was heading towards our bikes.

"Blue!" I heard someone scream and I stopped running as Owen hopped on his bike. I looked over as the person screamed again, I quickly recognized that it was Barry's voice. I gasped as I saw Blue standing on a log, trying to claw her way through it to get to Barry.

"Hey Blue!" I yelled out as I started to back up toward my bike, waving my hands like mad. Blue stopped her attack and looked up at me, I grinned and waved my hands again. "That's right pretty girl, over here! Let's play our game, shall we? I bet I can beat yah this time!" I called out again, egging her on. I saw her eyes narrow and she hissed, bending low and ready to take off at any moment. I quickly swiveled around and hopped on my bike, I kicked up the kickstand and started the engine as quickly as I could.

"Go, go!" Owen cried out and we took off. I could hear Blue screeching behind us as we made our way out of the forest and onto the road near the raptor enclosure. "We need to get somewhere inside!" Owen called out and I nodded. I let out a gasp as I saw the armored truck in front of us, being chased down by Delta and Echo.

"Look!" I cried out and pointed in front of us. "You get to Claire! I'll help the boys!" Owen nodded and we tried to catch up to the truck, Blue cried out in rage as we started to speed away from her. I whooped in joy as I saw Claire slam the truck into Delta, I knew it wouldn't hurt her, but it at least would knock her silly for a few good minutes. I narrowed my eyes and started to drive even faster as Echo got closer and closer to the doors that swung madly at the back of the truck.

I watched helplessly as Echo tried to jump into the truck, but she missed and slid out, quickly landing back onto her feet again. I saw the boys grab an electric pole, but they began to struggle with it as Echo was revving up again to jump into the truck. "The button at the bottom! Hit the button at the bottom!" I screamed and let out a sigh of relief as the boys figured it out just in time. Echo let out a screech as the electricity hit her and she fell out of the truck in a heap. I cried out as I was forced to dodge her, my bike almost losing its balance and toppling over. I grinned at the boys as they whooped in joy upon seeing me. I sped up to the back of the truck, wary of the swinging doors.

"Are you guys okay?!" I yelled out to them and they both nodded. I glanced behind me just in time to see Blue, Delta, and Echo take off into the woods. I let out a sigh of relief, glad that I wouldn't have to be fending them off for now.

"Are you okay? We saw the explosions and everything!" Zach called out to me and I nodded quickly, staying at the back of the truck as I noticed Owen take the lead. I wanted to stay in the back just in case the girls decided to come back for round two.

"Yes, I'm fine, we lost Charlie though!" I said sadly, but I wasn't surprised to see that Zach and Grey didn't exactly feel the same way. The girls didn't exactly give a great first impression. "We're gonna go back to the park so that we can get inside somewhere safe! Just hang on to something back there and try not fall out!"

Zach and Grey nodded before they scooted further back into the truck. I gave them a reassuring smile as they sat down in the seats and gripped the bars next to them. I adjusted my speed with the trucks and kept as close of a distance as I would dare. I took a deep breath and hoped we would make it to the park without any more problems.


End file.
